Kiara's First Heat in the Realm of Kink
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Inspired by the artwork of a dark mind, Kiara, while on her way to a watering hole with her father, does something that changes their relationship forever. Read at your own risk, but do review afterward.
Creation began on 01-26-15

Creation ended on 03-13-16

The Lion King

Kiara's First Heat in the Realm of Kink

A/N: Part One in the _Realm of Kink_ series that I just thought of working on, based off of pictures floating around the Internet. Here goes!

As the young lioness followed her father to the watering hole in the morning, she noticed the muscles of his legs and felt hypnotized by a desire she hadn't felt before.

They reached the watering hole, but before Simba could drink, his daughter, Kiara walked in front of him and under his neck.

"Ohhhh…" He heard her sigh. "You are so…sexy this morning."

This surprised him to hear her say that, like she was attracted to him. It was unheard of, though, but she was already at the age where she was able to take an interest in males. But her own father?

"Kiara," he uttered, hoping to get clarification on what she was saying, "what are you…"

Then, his daughter raised her tail up in front of him, looking at him with longing.

"Oh," he realized, but then realized something else: He was aroused by her…and couldn't fight this urge to get close to her.

He approached her…and got on top of her, his front paws on her back as his weight forced her to lower to the ground. Right now, his thirst was the last thing on his mind.

"Kiara," he spoke to her, and she felt his breath against her neck, "are you sure you want this? We don't have to if you don't want to."

She lowered her head and expressed, "I want you, Daddy. I need you in me…right now."

He felt her dripping, and wouldn't leave her in need of release. He positioned himself at her untouched treasures…and entered her for the first time.

"Aah," she felt her father come into her, splitting her somewhere and going further till she felt a fullness that was both painful and pleasurable. "Aah…"

Simba placed his front paws on the ground around his daughter for support…and removed himself from his daughter…and pushed back into her. He felt strengthened by his resolve to finish what he started with Kiara. And she felt really good right now.

Kiara raised her rump up as Simba thrust deeper into her. She felt hot…and wet inside, and she hadn't even touched the water in the hole yet. Her father's breath was on her head as she felt his chin against her nape. She spread her paws as she felt more pleasure from her father's thrusts into her.

"Kiara, are you alright?" Simba asked her as he felt something strong surging through him.

"Aah… I love you, Daddy," she told him, and felt him stop.

"You…love me?" He questioned, unsure about what she meant by that.

"Yes… Please… I want to be your mate. Let me be your mate." She pleaded to him, and felt him resume thrusting into her.

His head was now over hers, baring his fangs as what he felt surging through him found a way out…and into Kiara.

"Aaaahh!" She screamed in pleasure as she felt her father's seed flow into her…and she took it in, not wanting it to go to waste. "Aah…aah…aah…"

Simba, sensing that Kiara was exhausted because of him, slowly pulled out of her and saw her look at him as she fell to her back on the ground in front of him.

"I want you again," she told him, spreading her legs for him.

He obliged her and got atop her again, entering her and licking her waist as he traveled up to her head.

Kiara kissed him on his mouth and then buried her face in his mane.

Simba thrust into her a few times before he released his seed into her a second time.

"Aah!" Kiara groaned in utter satisfaction, and then her father got off of her so she could get up.

"We should get to the watering hole now," he suggested; his thirst had returned.

"Yeah," she agreed, and not just because she, too, needed a drink; the water would wash away what they did together. "Thank you."

Simba nodded at his daughter…and his new mate…who would, eventually, become the mother of his next cub.

The End

A/N: I can't believe it took me this long to write something inspired by a perversion made by someone with a dirty mind. Props to Colonel Kink for his contribution to the world of make-believe.


End file.
